Hannah Montana:Remember Me or Remember Me Not?
by book2wormgrl
Summary: When Miley comes back from a camp for 2 months will every one remember her? Or will they not? I stink at summarys, just read! A little Moliver
1. email, stupid computer

Remember Me, Remember Me Not

A/N: Hi guys book2wormgrl here! This is my very first fanfic ever! So please treat me well and leave me comments on how you would like to see this story to go by! Here's the story!

Miley Stewart P.O.V

"38 messages!" I yelled.

I had just gotten back from Camp Larkney, a girl's summer camp in the woods. That was only one of the reasons Lilly my best friend did not go, plus her grandma had ordered for one of her grandchildren to stay with her, and it was Lilly's turn.

Well, on the other hand the other of my two best friends tried to come, Oliver. But was soon kicked out when one of Lilly's wigs that he had barrowed fell off, and one of his water balloons he had stuck in his shirt to make look like boobs fell out. Lilly and I told him to wear a bra but he would not listen to us, silly boy.

I was more tired that uncle earl getting back on that donkey on that hill! Before camp I had probally gotten 3 emails a month from my grandma, Lilly, and Oliver. Grandma is always reminding me about the 25th family reunion coming up in 3 years.

"I am so happy!" I silently thought in my head. I clicked on the little blue email button to check my messages. The computer froze and instantly turned blue.

"Ugh, well I hate you too," I said as I hit the retarded computer.

"Huh?" somebody said in a familiar voice from the entry way of the living room, "Why are you hitting your computer?" I turned quickly to find a very familiar face. It was ….

A/N: Sorry for such a cliffhanger, review and guess who it is then I will tell you who! R&R


	2. ear kisses

A/N: actingalexis13 guessed who it was:

"Oliver!" Miley screeched. She ran over to him completely forgetting about the computer, and gave him a huge hug.

"Whoa there horesy!" Oliver said, "Too much huggey huggey"

"Well can you blame me?" miley replied as she backed off, "the last time I saw you, you had on Lilly's wig, makeup, water balloons in your shirt, and a dress!"

"ha ha, good times, good times…" oliver said., "you know I got a rash there for 3 weeks for keeping those suckers in"

"Hello! That is what a bra is for!" I replied

"You get rashes?" he said

"Ewe no! Ok I have got to say it this has got to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever talked to you about"

They both laughed for a second, and then when oliver was just about to say something miley interrupted,

"Well I got to go, my bag is still full of stinky clothes" miley said.

"See ya," Oliver said. Oliver said as he jogged out of the living room.

"Hey Oliver?" miley said, "yeah?" he asked walking sort of in my direction

"Why did you come today… I mean to my house?" miley said

"Well pretty much to say hi, and we missed you, Lilly and me, our lives were a wreck with out you" he looked away as he said that, not straight in the eyelike I like him to talk to me; I had no clue why I raised one of my eyebrows and said "what?"

"Nothing, I am just going to go." Oliver said. I took a quick look at him as to say bye and turned back to my computer, but in that instant that I was turning my head, he leaned forward, and I do believe his lips kissed my ear. I was not sure this is what he was wanting; I hope not, I don't like him like that do I? I don't think so…

I remained quiet, hold my ear in shock, as he went back to his house.

I called Lilly

"Hello Lilly here!" Lilly said as perky as I had heard her in a very long time

"Lilly, hey this is Miley I have got to tell you what just happened!" she replied

A/N: hope it was not to confusing, sorry if it was, lol I have to go I will update later R&R review review review!


	3. Spill it!

A/N thanks for all the reviews I am going to make this chappy real long so you beter review! Thanks for reading!

Lily P.O.V

Her cell phone rang "Jesus Take the wheel" when Miley ever called her.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

"Hello Lilly here!" Lilly said as she answered her phone, expecting a very good update from her trip to her camp. Not knowing the answer she would get would be the exact opposite.

"Lilly, hey this is Miley I have got to tell you what just happened" Miley replied.

"Whoa, what is up you southern accent is so sticking out I can tell something is wrong SPILL! The camp news can wait!"

Lilly always thought is was so interesting to listen to Miley when she was mad; her southern accent stuck out so much you couldn't even tell it was her. But of course I could, sense I am her best friend.

"Well first off I was back and I was getting some things together, and oliver walked in and I was totally happy that he was there and we talked about what had happened since he was there and-"

"Wait a minute, did she just say Oliver was there, yep she did." Lilly thought.

"Wait, back up, freeze, did you just say Oliver was there, I thought it was an all girls camp, if it had boys there I would have totally gone! My grandmas B.O. could have waited!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE GONE?! Why did you not tell me? Anyway, Oliver snuck in pretending to be a girl with your wig, balloons in his shirt, and makeup. Trust me it was not a boy's camp" Miley replied.

"he got caught and had to get sent home" Miley continuing ignoring Lilly's insane laughter.

"so we got to talking, but I had to finish unpacking so we said our goodbyes and I turned my head quickly and he KISSED MY EAR!" Miley explained.

"Oh my gosh he was going to kiss you on the lips, I knew he liked you but not like that! Ewe how did your ear like it?" she joked.

"LILY! Please don't joke around at a time like this. I really want to talk to Oliver about what he meant." Miley said.

"Sorry, why didn't you just ask him when he was there?" Lilly asked.

"He left so quickly I didn't get to say anything, look Lilly I will catch up with you later, I got to go. Bye!"

Lilly hung up and thought what Miley was going to do, who knew she is so not predictable, she thought.

Miley P.O.V.

Miley picked up her pink razr and dialed Oliver's number. It rung 6 times before he finally answered.

"Hello? Smokin' oken here, talk to me" Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver, this is Miley, we got to talk about earlier today." Miley commanded.

Miley could feel Oliver's face and voice freeze.

A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed the long chapter; I might do it more often it was nice writing it. Review lots and tell me your thoughts, and how you want this story to go. –book2wormgrl


	4. if we were a movie

A/N: I am so glad you guys liked it! Yeah it was pretty hard thinking of something Oliver would do desperately to be with girls only for a month, lol!

Miley P.O.V.

Miley picked up her pink razr and dialed Oliver's number. It rung 6 times before he finally answered.

"Hello? Smokin' oken here, talk to me" Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver, this is Miley, we got to talk about earlier today." Miley commanded.

Miley could feel Oliver's face and voice freeze.

"Hello Oliver you there?" Miley asked puzzled.

Oliver P.O.V.

Oh my gosh Miley is so going to ask about the kiss in the ear thing earlier today, I didn't really mean it like I think she means it?

I hung up on Miley and slammed the phone down on the charger. Ugh I am so confused, I thought. I had to get my head off of that. Hmm, what about sleeping? No it is only 7:30, well I guess I will turn some music on.

Oliver rolled over trying to get to his side while falling on the floor off the bed. "oww!" I screamed. "you ok honey?" mom asked from the living room. "yeah whatever I'm fine," I replied coldly.

I grabbed my ipod and turned it on. Hannah Montana's If we were a movie came on automatically. I listened to it carefully.

(A/N: Bold is lyrics)

**Uh Oh  
There You go again Talkin' Cinamatics.   
Yeah you!**

Your charming...  
Got everybody star struck   
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious 

Is this song written about me? Naw it said star struck, what the heck does that mean. I leaned over carefully to reach for my mini dictonary. Hmmm, here it is:

**star·struck** or **star-struck** (stärstrk)

_adj._

Fascinated by or exhibiting a fascination with fame or famous people

No way is it about me, star struck is totally Jake, gosh I hate him!**  
**

**instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see **

if we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song 

Best friend? Huh, I am her bestfriend, lilly and me are.****

Yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La la!  
I'll be acting through my tears 

I would never ever find any one but you Miley! You can here it in my voice? When I call you, yeah I do that a lot.**  
**

**Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
an oscar for this scene I'm in **

Yeah I would too.****

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
the end we'd be laughing   
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song,

Wish I could tell you there's a twist   
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together,it's for real  
Now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing  


There is a kiss, I am you guy, I have been in disguise but just to be with you, even though I did get someone's numbers at the camp, but she only gave me 3 numbers not even the whole 7 digit number!****

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset   
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset   
Fade to black,  
Say the name,  
Play a happy song 

Woah, I guess I do love her!

By the time I got over listening to all oh hannah montana's songs I went to sleep it was 10:30 by then.

A/N: Not a long chapter, but good enough. If you just skipped the lyrics not looking at them look back at them, when it is not bold , oliver is thinking. SO how did you like Oliver P.O.V. It was really hard writing since I am a girl, lol. Leave lots of comments! –Book2wormgrl


	5. Never Alone

A/N: a Miley p.o.v. chapter, kind of sad, but is a really good chapter I think. Keep on reading and Reviewing!

Miley P.O.V

10:00 A.M on Monday morning

"Mmmm" Miley awoke sleepy eyed to the sound of her alarm clock. She listened to it, what the heck it was a Saturday.

"Good morning Malibu! To top off your morning we are going to listen to a new song from the Barlow Girls called 'Never Alone'" the radio guy said.

Oh I love this song!" Miley thought as she reached over and turned up her radio really loud.

(A/N: to really listen to this song visit my profile)

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

"it is Monday morning at 10:04, this is bomb digity D.J. reporting to you live!" the radio guy continued.

"WHAT!" Miley screamed so loud the people in china could have heard her. "Monday morning 10:04?" She pushed back her brown curls from her face grabbed on a hot pink Hollister hoodie, a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed her backpack and ran to her school. Not realizing that she didn't have make-up on.

When she finally reached the school she was so sweaty, that she almost barfed. She hadn't remembered being this sweaty since she was in Tennessee.

She ran up to the front office and signed in her name in the not-absent book and walked toward her 5th period class. By then it was at least 11:00. She took a detour and went to the bathroom. When she looked around the bathroom and saw no one was in there she grabbed her pink razr out of her backpack and called Oliver to tell him I am in school. She dialed his number and let it ring 12 times.

"Gosh," Miley thought, "he will answer when it is not me, but when it is me he just lets the phone keep on ringin'." "I guess he is still mad that when he tried to kiss me , he missed, oh well."

She ran out of the bathroom directly into her 5th period class. "Hello, Mr. Holloway," Miley said as she tumbled into her class. "WHY hello miss little Miley. Why are you late?" he said in a scary sing-song voice.

"Well I sort of slept late," she said as she stared at the floor examining each tile in the room. I looked up to see Lilly and Oliver sitting in the corner of the room, staring at me in an unusual way.

"Well Miley, that could get you a detention, but since you are my favorite student, I will HAVE TO GET YOU A DETENTION!" Mr. Holloway said in a booming voice.

I nodded 'yes sir' and sat down quietly on the other side of the room then Lilly and Oliver. No way did she need any more distractions on her behalf.

By the end of the day Mr. Holloway had come up to me and given me a sheet of paper describing where the detention room was why she was going there and how long she was going to be in there. She was assigned for one hour, sitting in a chair in a cramped room having 10 other bad kids throwing spit balls at you.

She sat down bored with nothing to do, so she just thought a little while and a song got placed in her mind. Never Alone.

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

"Too bad I am alone" I thought silently to myself.

A/N: kind of sad chapter but I had to get back to something. And once again to listen to Never Alone by Barlow Girls, it is now on my profile. You know the drill REVIEW!!!-book2wormgrl


	6. Detention

A/N: I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, and I am really sad, I thought I would get at least 5 but NOO, lol. I over exaggerate way too much, but that is a-ok.This one is super short, but that is fine. Review please!. Here ya go:

Miley P.O.V

"Too bad I am alone" I thought silently to myself.

She started signing Never Alone to herself but got quickly distrackted by a thump at the door.

She looked quickly at the door, it was Oliver and Lilly! They both waved. "Hey," I mouthed.

I looked over at the currently sleeping teacher then at the other kids in the back of the room.

They would be too busy to even notice if I vanished from the face of the earth. I looked back at Lilly and Oliver then to the clock I had only been in here for 35 minutes. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door silently.

"Ohh," said one kid in the back of the class please don't tell!" I pleaded.

I guess I had said that pretty loud because it had woken up the teacher on duty.

"Don't tell who, where, when?," she babbled. "Where are you going umm..." she continued.

I was startled; I stopped in my tracks and looked at her straight in the eye. "Miley" I added.

"Yes miley, where are you going?" she asked in a mysterious tone of voice.

"I was uh ... er... Um... Going" I said trying to think of something

. 'man I should have thought of a back up plan in case she woke up, darn it' I thought.

"You were just going to the bathroom with us weren't you miley?" Lilly said as a matter of factly. 'Mental note to self: thank Lilly later!' I thought.

"Ya, I was just going to the bathroom" I said smiley ear to ear.

"Oh…why didn't you wake me up?" she asked in a voice of curiosity.

"you were sleeping!" I said probably a little too fast.

"You may go," she said.

I ran out of that room so fast I could have run into the wall gotten back up and kept running, and even notice. I turned around to see my two best friends in the world right behind me, looking right back at me.

I simply said "falling" and they nodded knowing exactly what I meant. They got there arms positioned and I fell, with them catching me. "Yall always have my back," I said, half joking, half serious.

"Literally" they both said in agreement.

A/N: told you it was short, but wasn't it good? It better have been. I promise I will make the next chapter really long! As soon as you review I will update, I promise! –book2wormgrl


	7. Shark in the Ocean

Lilly P.O.V (finally)

As we walked past our lockers I said, "Isn't it weird to be at school this late?"

"What time is it? I messed up my watch by washing my hands; I forgot to take it off." Oliver said with a very weird expression on his face.

"I am guessing it wasn't water proof," Miley rolled her eyes and said.

"You could say that," Oliver said seriously.

I looked at my watch, "It is 4:16 guys... Oh man skateboarding lessons started 6 minutes ago. Gotta jet."

She grabbed her skateboard from her backpack and skated out of the school. As she skateboarded out of the entryway she did a flip and yelled, "BYE!" and looked back at us. Then skateboarded out of view.

Oliver P.O.V

"She is an awesome best friend," Oliver said while getting books out of his locker then throwing them onto the floor.

Miley cleared her throat then looked at me mysteriously. Thankfully I knew what she meant.

"So are you," he added laughing.

"Thanks you too," she finally said.

Oliver's locker was on the left of Miley's locker; and Miley's locker was on the left of Lilly's locker.

I don't know what came over me. I was going to kiss her. I leaned forward just as she turned around and slammed the door of her locker. My lips ended up pressed against the cold metal locker.

"You're so weird Oliver," she said as she went to get some water. I made a really loud sigh and picked up both of our backpacks.

Miley P.O.V

'He is going to hold my backpack, whoa!' I thought.

Just then Oliver handed my backpack to me. "Thanks," I managed to mumble.

"Your welcome," he said, "SO I never got to ask you, how was camp?" he asked as we walked out of the school.

"Well it wasn't nearly as fun with out you," I said joking.

"Really?" he asked.

"No!" I said back to him laughing.

He stuck out his lower lip, made his eyes really big, and started sniffling.

"I am just joking," I said laughing, "You have got to work on you puppy dog face, a lot!"

"Hey!" he protested.

"Wow look at the ocean, it is so beautiful," I said.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Yeah it is,"

"Here let's see who can run faster. When I say ocean we run to the stop sign way down there," she said pointing to a stop sign about a half a mile down.

"Ok, sounds good to me," he said.

Miley gasped.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Is that a shark… over there... In the ocean?" as soon as Miley said that she started running.

She looked back seeing Oliver still looking at the ocean yelling "where I don't see it?"

Oliver turned around to see me running already. "Wait you didn't say ocean yet!"

"Yeah I did!" I yelled back.


	8. Room 308

A/N: I decided to go ahead and write again just for kicks : but there is one thing I don't understand I have gotten 1006 hits but only 20 reviews. From now on if I don't have at least 5 reviews for each chapter I will not go on. No matter how much I love this story. Sorry for sounding so harsh. But I take reviews seriously! I don't care if they are all from the same person just review! This chapter will deserve a lot of reviews!! Enjoy:

Lilly P.O.V

"Ok so today we are going to have a performance today from all skateboarders. First is going to be from Lilly Truscott" the teacher said in front of all the skateboarders.

There was a silence from the skateboarders audience except from one girl that said, "Dude she aint here, she's playin' hookey"

All of a sudden a noise comes from the bushes and Lilly comes flying through the bushes on her skateboard with twigs all in her hair. "Move out of the way!!" She screams and tumbles onto the half pipe. She quickly stands up and screams "And I stick the landing!"

I just stood there for a little while cause I remember feeling my hand and it was numb. "Sooo" I said, "Mr. Amazon what are we doing today?" She asked as she eyed the whole audience of skateboarders.

"Lilly… today we are going to have a performance of all the skateboarders… and you just happen to be first." Mr. Amazon said.

"Me? Awesome!" I said as I picked up my skateboard threw it over my shoulder and climbed the latter for the 20 foot drop. She went up and down the half pipe doing about 30 times doing tricks that you couldn't even explain.

By the time I had stopped for a break Mr. Amazon told Lilly she has 30 seconds to do two more awesome tricks. She went down for the first trick and tried to switch sides and tripped on her shoe.

'Gah,' I thought as I was in mid-air. 'It just has to be today to forget about skateboarding lessons and not have my gear or helmet!'

I tumbled down the ramp harshly landed on my head and the last thought I had in my head was the other skateboarders gasping and the thought of telling my best friend's Miley and Oliver I love them so much!

All of a sudden every thing went black and all thoughts went away.

Miley P.O.V

I jogged to finally reach the stop sign then yelled back at Oliver, "HAH!"

He was about two blocks away; dang that boy can run fast! I got a 2 or 3 minute start before he did, but he ran the whole way. I had to stop and jog along the way- I am a girl!

My cell phone went off telling me Lilly was calling.

Just then Oliver caught up with me, who is it?

"Shh! It is Lilly!" I told him.

"Hola Gurlie!" I said into the phone.

"Hello Miley, this is Lilly's dad. Lilly was skateboarding at her lesson and had a severe injury. She is in the Intensive Care Unit at the local Hospital. Could you call Oliver and please tell him and please come around and visit lilly she would love to see you." Mr. Truscott said.

You could tell he was sad, he was sniffling bad. And I was pretty sure he was at the hospital because I heard some people crying in the back ground.

"Oh my- yeah sure Oliver is right here beside me. I will tell him. We will be there as soon as possible. Tell Lilly to hold on there, we will be there soon." Miley said.

"Thank you very much Miley, Bye" Mr. Truscott said.

"Bye," Miley said she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Something made her feel Lilly was hurt, bad.

She hung up her phone and looked at Oliver with tears in her eyes. Oliver gently wiped her tears away with his finger.

"What is wrong?" he said with big eyes.

"Lilly got hurt, she is in the hospital. I will explain on the way come on." She said.

Oliver and Miley ran the best they could, after all they had just ran a half a mile. When they reached the house they could not find Miley's dad.

"DADDY!" Miley screamed.

"Mr. Stewart!" Oliver yelled.

"what is it darlin'?" Robby Ray asked.

"Lilly is in the hospital could you drive us there?" Oliver said so Miley wouldn't have to speak.

"Sure thing" Robby said.

Robby grabbed his keys and jogged all the way to the car.

The ride was pretty painful, the whole time Miley tried to tell Oliver and Robby Ray what happened to Lilly she kept sobbing and never got to finish. I ended up having my face buried in Oliver's shoulder the whole ride with Oliver's arm around me patting me on my back saying 'It's ok' over and over.

I am really glad he didn't start crying that would have torn me up. The last time I saw him cry was when we (Miley, Lilly, and Oliver) were all at Miley's Mother's funeral. He didn't know her that much but did just to be a good friend.

We finally arrived at the hospital after a ride that seemed an eternity long.

We reached the front office to find the secretary watching a soap opera on a mini T.V.

My dad didn't dare try to hesitate to be patient and finally said, "Lilly Truscott please"

"Room 308," the secretary said in a foreign accent.


	9. Who said?

My dad didn't dare try to hesitate to be patient and finally said, "Lilly Truscott please"

"Room 308," the secretary said in a foreign accent. Pointing toward the elevator.

"Gosh!" Miley said starting to get irritated. Robby Ray ran ahead and pushed the up button on the elevator. As the door opened I saw I very familiar face, it was Jake Ryan, crying. (A/N: I had no thought of having him in here until I saw MAKEsomeDASEY's comment. )

Jake looked up from staring at the floor noticing Miley's red puffy eyes and Oliver standing there with his arms around her. He looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey Jake," Oliver finally said.

"Hey Oliver, Miley, why are you guys here? Where is lilly?" jake said while choking back some tears.

That was Robby Ray's cue, "Lilly is here in the hospital due to a accident on a skateboard."

"Sorry to here about that," Jake said. As he did the elevator door opened to level three, that was there stop. Miley, Oliver, and Robby Ray all got off the elevator in that order.

After looking for room 308 they finally found it. Miley opened the door noticing Lilly laying on a hospital bed with several bruises on her head. Lilly opened an eye to see who the new visitors were.

"Miley, Oliver," she said with as much as excitement in her voice as she could get, "I am so sorry"

"For what?" they both said at the same time, miley continued, " For going to skateboarding lessons? It really isn't specifically anyone's fault."

Oliver and Miley both examined Lilly, she had several harsh bruises on her head and a splint on her wrist. As they did that a doctor came in almost on cue.

Lilly's mom piped up, "Is Lilly going to be ok? What is wrong with her? How long will she have to be here?"

The doctor replied, "We are going to have to keep Lilly in the hospital for a couple of days to check for swelling of her brain, but we don't see anything unusual other that bruising and a sprained wrist, I am guessing we landed on our wrist?" the doctor asked looking at Lilly.

She did her best to shrug and said, "I don't know every thing sort of went black after that."

The doctor simply said, "ok," and scribbled something on his notepad.

There was a long silence before the doctor finally said, "Visiting time is over, I am sorry but you all have to go."

Oliver and Miley looked at Robby Ray and said, "We will catch up with you in the wating room, we will be right there." Then Robby Ray nodded.

Every one left the room but the trio. Miley and Oliver got closer to Lilly and hugged her. Miley whispered in her ear, "We will always be your friend no matter what, we love you."

Lilly said back, "I love you both too."

Miley always thought what Lilly's favorite Hannah Montana song was until she finally asked her last month, her reply was 'who said.'

Just then Miley started singing in a whisper, "Who said who said I can't be super man, I said I said that I know I can."

Oliver continued, "Who said who said I can't be 10 feet tall, I said I said that I can have it all."

Lilly tried her best to sing, "Who said, who said, I won't be president,  
I say, I say, You ain't seen nothin' yet"

"We will visit you later, the visiting time is over now, we love you!" Miley said as a tear rolled down her face.

Oliver put his arm around Miley's shoulder and walked out of the room, as they were exiting the room Miley looked back and said, "Who said?"

Lilly replied, "I said" smiling.

Oliver and Miley finally caught up with Robby Ray and took a ride home. The ride, somehow did not seem so painful and long, 'but I think it is because I got my goal done, to make Lilly smile' Miley thought.

When they reached the house Miley asked Oliver if he would like to stay over for a while, he called his parents and said "sure."

"So Oliver, want to go to the beach?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure, let me go my trunks" Oliver said.

"Ok I will go get my bathing suit on," Miley added.

Miley went upstairs as Oliver went down the street to his house. Miley got a pink and brown polka dotted bathing suit with brown shorts and pink flip flops. She got a rainbow print bag and put all of her extras in there; sunscreen, her cell phone, her wallet, just in case, and the newest magazine subscription.

Oliver on the other hand did not think too much about his swim suit. He just got the swim trunks that were on top and a red t-shirt.

Oliver met Miley at Rico's then walked over to the ocean. Oliver quickly took off his shirt and jumped in the ocean. Miley took off her shorts and layed down on a lounge chair.

"You coming in?" Oliver said.

"Ya in a minute, I think I am going to lay down first." Miley replied.

"Ok," Oliver said while splashing her.

"HEY! I am coming in after you!" Miley protested.

She jumped in and started splashing Oliver. He quickly started splashing back and Miley jumped on his back. She covered his eyes with her hands and looked toward the shore.

A familiar petite blonde was walking toward the beach. It looked like lilly but quickly got that thought out of her head.

She shook her head and looked again. It did look like Lilly.

Miley took her hands off of Oliver and said "I think I am going crazy."

"Why may I ask?" Oliver said.

"Look over there doesn't that look like Lilly?"

Oliver looked and shook her head exactly like Miley did. "That is Lilly!" liver exclaimed.

"Lilly Truscott!" Miley screamed.

A/N: Cliffhanger! 3 reviews people, 3 reviews! The end is coming soon! Please, please tell me what you think. It will make my day! –book2wormgrl


	10. Over the bath tub

Oliver looked and shook her head exactly like Miley did. "That is Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Lilly Truscott!" Miley screamed.

Miley jumped off of Oliver's shoulders and tried her best to run through the waves of the ocean. When they finally reached the sand Lilly tried her best to run up to them. Lilly gasped real big.

Miley and Oliver's eyes got big and said, "What?"

Lilly said, "I absolutely love your swim suit, it is so cute you gotta let me wear some day, where did you get it?

Miley thought, 'Nope she doesn't even say that she is feeling way better she just compliments on my swim suit, typical Lilly'

Oliver ignored Lilly and said, "What are you doing out of the hospital? The doctor said you were supposed to stay in a couple more days.

"Well," she started while fiddling with a loose string on her shirt, "there was nothing good on T.V., besides I feel much better!"

Miley just stood there frozen staring at the sand while Oliver and Lilly argued about being out of the hospital. Lilly finally noticed Miley frozen and waved her hand in front of Miley's face. "HELLO? Anybody there? Earth to Miley."

All of a sudden Miley snapped out of it and started hugging Lilly. Lilly said in between breaths, "Cant-breathe!" "Oh sorry," Miley said.

Miley backed up a step and hit Lilly on the arm. "Oww, what was that for?" Lilly asked rubbing her arm. "What's wrong with you?" Miley asked with her southern accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Nothing, that is why I am out of the hospital," Lilly said nodding her head.

"Yeah, that might be, but the doctor is still expecting you there and your parents could get in some serious trouble." Miley said imagining weird thoughts.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Fine I will go back, but I am not repeat not-"

"Not" Oliver said. As Miley and Lilly both rolled there eyes.

"Am going to enjoy this," Lilly finished in a serous tone.

Oliver put her arms around both of his friends, smiled and said, "Every thing will be ok-"

But quickly got cut off by Lilly saying "You sound like my old therapy teacher!"

Miley quickly looked at Lilly and said while giggling, "You took therapy?"

"Shut up, no one knows that," Lilly said while looking Miley and Oliver in the eye.

"Come on we got to get my dad he can give us a ride to the hospital," Miley said while starting to walk.

By the time they reached the house the trio was extra tired. Miley forgot all about her plan to put Lilly back in the hospital and collapsed on the couch.

Oliver collapsed on the other side of the couch and Lilly just stood there.

"You gonna come on the couch? We got room for ya." Miley asked.

"Naw umm… I am gonna um… go to the bathroom yeah that's right." Lilly said.

Lilly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Oliver leaned close to Miley and whispered, "Ok, I know her to well for that excuse something is up."

Miley just sat there motionless besides her stomach moving up and down caused by breathing.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the way the bathroom was. Miley and Oliver stood up straight and looked at each other with a worried look on there face.

Miley and Oliver ran to the bathroom door and tried to open it, it was locked. 'Of course Lilly has to lock the door at a time like this!' Miley thought.

She reached on top of the door frame where the key was normally at. It wasn't there. "Jackson!" Miley said under breath.

"The key is gone," Miley said to Oliver.

Oliver had a plan, "Watch out I can open it."

Oliver raised his leg and kicked it open.

"Where did you get that from?" Miley asked.

"my mom made me take karate lessons but when you moved here I stopped for some weird reason," Oliver said out of breath.

Miley ran in the bathroom and looked at the bathtub. Laying over it was a unconscious Lilly Truscott.

They both ran over to her and raised her head. Miley checked for a pulse, it was there she was just unconscious.

"What the heck happened to her?" Miley asked Oliver.

He just shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed 3 numbers.

Miley was guessing it was 911, she was hoping it was at least.

A/N: thank yall guys so much I got like 10 reveiws for that one chapter, I want a lot on this one too! Leave me a good present! Merry Christmas! –book2wormgrl


End file.
